defendavalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog talk:Emeralds
Avalon is a kingdom run by King Xero, which is divided into two sections: Upper Avalon and Lower Avalon. It is located on the planet Terra, which is the remnant of the planet formerly known as "Earth." The population is made up of the royal family and guards, shopkeepers, the citizens of Lower Avalon, and the Guardians. When the Guardians first arrive in Avalon, they start out at the spawn tower and must cross the bridge leading to Upper Avalon. On the bridge, Guardians must select their race and class, and speak with Kronos. There are many secrets hidden throughout Avalon. Are you skilled enough to discover them all? Upper Avalon Upper Avalon is the home of King Xero and the royal family, as well as the shopkeepers in the Avalon Market. When Guardians first enter Upper Avalon, they are greeted by Cagular, King Xero's Chief Information Officer, who stands in front of the Market. The shops found there are Minx's Pet Shop, Satele's Clinic, Griswold's Forge, Equeon's Tomes, and many more. The Casino also resides within the Market. To the right of Cagular is a path marked by redstone torches, which leads to the Throne Room. The remaining stops in Upper Avalon can be found on that path, including Xur's Shop, the Avalon Bank, the Avalon Jail, and the Church. The Church is where King Xero's daughter, Love, tends to reside, along with Vicar, the priest. Lower Avalon The remaining residents of the kingdom live in Lower Avalon, where one of the docks is located, as well as some smaller shops. The two popular places in Lower Avalon are the Bent Elbow and Jennifer's Inn. Misha is located on the docks, who will give you experience points if you fish on the docks. There is a secret room hidden in the small village, which can be found by hitting a switch in the pool room. Across from the village, there is a forest that is home to Zidus and Velore, as well as the Ruins. Velore will give you a Horadric Cube when you first meet him in Chapter 1, and the Ruins hold an entrance to the Nexus. More Places in Avalon Hidden beneath Avalon is the Nexus, which was said to be created by the Elders, a race that is highly technologically advanced. The Nexus is the home of the Dimensional Gate, as well as the experiments of King Xero's brother, Xanthar. Xanthar discovered the technology left behind by the Elders, and attempted to learn about it and use this knowledge to create a Skeleton Army, which resulted in the creation of the Skeleton King. King Xero uncovered Xanthar's experiments, and had him and Xanthar's right-hand man, Commander Morte, thrown in the Avalon Prison. As you follow the path along Lower Avalon, it will bring you to the Crypt, where the Skeleton King is located. It also holds the Risen Dead, the first attempts of Xanthar's genetic experiments. Guardians will be required to face the Skeleton King in order to complete Chapter 1. Behind the Crypt, there is a structure in the shape of a skull located across the creek. This is the home of the Assassins' Guild. The entrance is guarded by a skeleton, who will ask you, "What is life's greatest illusion?" You will gain access when you tell him the word "Innocence." To the South of Upper Avalon is the Southern Docks. The ship docked there has face many battles with the Great Sea Serpent, when can be seen in the ocean in the distance. Above the ship at the Southern Docks is the airship that leads to the Mage's College.